Someone out there for Everyone
by AngelMizukage
Summary: A ShaggyxVelma story. After Crystal and Amber leave earth, Velma's true feelings towards Shaggy are revealed when she tries to cheer him up. Velma's POV ALIEN INVADER SPOILIER ALERT!


Chapter 1

Someone out there for everyone

VelmaxShaggy

Note: I do not own Scooby Doo or any of its characters.

The sun was beginning to rise over the wasteland, _Lester had better hurry up with those agents or he'll miss a great opportunity to paint!_ I thought as Fred, Daphne, and I laughed at the fact that the only "ALIENS" that those two agents would ever see would be those in Lester's landscape paintings. I still couldn't believe that Crystal and Amber were real aliens! It drove me crazy trying to compare logic and belief with what I saw about 20 minutes ago. It was as if all the things I read in Science fiction comics were being tested in my head now confused with the fact that "It was real."

I tried to stop myself from thinking about it as I looked up and saw the radiant green and orange of the Mystery Machine being towed toward us by Buck. _He's a real charmer…._I blushed lightly. As Fred began paying for the repairs; I began to wonder where Shaggy and Scooby were. _Hmm… now where could those two chickens have gone to now…..Maybe I should go and look for them…._ I was about to set out on my way, but then I got distracted by Fred asking Buck why he was out in the desert earlier today. I do admit that I was very curious as to how he knew that our radiator in our van was shot before we even informed him about it, and at the same time was a bit bedazzled by the fact that such a tough guy like Buck would do something…."cute." Like…..Collecting rare desert flowers…..

"Awww… he is a sweetheart." I accidentally admitted out loud as my face began to reheat as he drove away. It was a little sad to see him go though; Even the people that we met and suspected of a mystery for even for a brief moment would usually stick around and talk with us for a while after we solved the case. It seemed to be a growing pattern lately with all the new mysteries to be solved, and it made me wonder if I was the only one in the gang to notice that. _Oh well… _I thought,_ He's probably got more work to do anyway…._I sighed and drifted back into reality, besides a life of mystery… that's the life for me anyway. It is the wind to me, and the desert winds were beginning to shift… leading us on to another adventure waiting ahead. (Except this time… hopefully without any breakdowns).

I yawned a little; my body hadn't yet realized that we'd been out all night again and by the chill of the dry, stale winds sweeping past my legs, gave me the impression that it was still very early in the morning. The temperature of the desert usually dropped to the low 50's during the night and stayed that way until the sun would fully rise. I looked up again at the twinkling stars. The desert nights sure were breathtaking, and the painted canyon made it seem like we were tiny specks on an artist's canvas. _No wonder Lester gets so much inspiration out here… The sun is playing peek a boo with us and at the same time…..giving the colors of the painting life; and the small, slit-like white scratches on the canvas was the chilly wind that danced smoothly across the crackly pebbled ground. _I realized that I was even beginning to catch an "artistic" vision for things around here. _By around now those agents will probably be reacting to Lester's "Alien" paintings… _I laughed to myself again, but I couldn't laugh inside for very long as Daphne let out a soft "Awwww…" full of sympathy.

I was about to ask her what was the matter, but answered my own question as I saw that she was staring at Shaggy and Scooby who were gazing up into the darkest part of the sky, that was slowly fading away. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them; after all it wasn't just a goodbye to them. It was a "Farewell to a very close friend and….crush."

"I hope the guys aren't taking it too hard" Daphne responded to the break the staring silence between the three of us. I felt just awful about it all, in all honesty. _Especially Shaggy, I've never seen him act that way before towards someone else. It was almost as if he had completely changed into an entirely different person, besides being the lovable, __goofy, member of the gang. It was as if I was looking at a complete stranger instead of one of my __best friends. Now, with him being so upset and lonely, makes __me__ feel like I'm looking at that stranger once again, except he's changed into another before I can even get to know him. _

I suddenly remembered what I had said earlier about Shaggy and Scooby finding their soulmates, and it made me wonder if it was the right thing to say at all. So I nodded my head and added "Yeah, When I said that there's someone out there for everyone, I….. I didn't know it meant….Out There…" I looked upward at the fading space where Shaggy and Scooby were looking and for a brief moment felt a hole open inside my chest. The fading stars were being swallowed up by the shrinking darkness as the sun came to chase them all away. It made me wonder how something so beautiful could have turned into something so tragic in less than a few seconds, and then a star fell from the darkness, streaking the darkness with its long tail, making the night seem like a face that was crying. _I wonder if he's beginning to cry as well…._ I thought….._After all…_._the last bit of Crystal that he'll possibly remember is here right under the sky, and once this sky fades away….to him….so will she. _I didn't think that Shaggy understood symbolism very well, but to me the sky was his dream of being with….._her_ and now that its disappearing…….so is the dream. _He might not even want to feel that way again…..ever….._

I felt a small teardrop fall down my face as well, it was just so sad to see one of my best friends hurt like that. It wouldn't be the same having Shaggy be depressed and gloomy instead of his goofy, loveable, wacky self. That wasn't the person that I knew at all, and I don't think that I could bear to see him any different than when he was happy. _He's made me smile so many times before and made me laugh when I wanted to cry. No, he can't change…. I won't let that happen!_

Then I realized; _Why__ am I all of a sudden so concerned about him? We've known each other since we were five! He's my best….no wait….is one of my……..no……he's…….more than that….. __right_ I felt my head start to overflow with strange thoughts. More than a friend? More than just one of my BEST friends? It was even more complicated than my old nuclear physics college class I took a few years ago at Princeton. _Well I was feeling a little jealous when he wanted to spend every moment with Crystal and not come with us to check out the SALF stations….and __wait….what am I thinking? __No….I can't impose on him….and NO!_

Oh God…. I have to stop thinking this way! We're friends and that's that! I had better find a way to make him change back into the person I knew NOW!!! I rushed to the mystery machine, wiped the tears off of my face and reached into the back of the secret Scooby Snack vault… _Yes! There's still one __box left!! I knew he wouldn't figure out my 2__nd__ secret hiding place….__hehehe__…. I hope that these work…. I don't think I could bear to see them turn down a box of Scooby Snacks! Oh good it's a full one too! Okay boys, I hope you're ready for thi__s!_ But before I went outside to give them the box Iwondered what had just come over me a few seconds ago….

_I never thought that I'd ever feel like that about someone. Sure I've had crushes on guys before like Beau, Ben, and Buck, but in the end I always knew that I would have to move on…..because we were so far apart and whenever a mystery calls my name…. I have to follow it, __its__ what I love to do….. I love travelling the world, and writing the wrongs, and people admiring us, and more than anything, being with my friends. My friends……. They were more like my family now. We were always together__ from day one, and always in the end we are still together……_

Okay, this is it… Fred's leading them back to the van…. Here I go!

"Awww I know…but you'll get over it!" Came Fred's optimistic voice as he patted Scooby softly on the head.

"Yeah…… but it's gonna take a long…... long…. time….." I heard Shaggy say even quieter. I guess without warning that was my que. I took out the box of Scooby Snacks that I was hiding and waved it in front of their noses.

I smiled and finally said; "Oh guys…..You missed one!"

Without any hesitation their faces lit right up and across their faces were the biggest goofy smiles I had ever seen! Before I knew it they had dove for the box and I was on the bottom of a pile up between the 3 of us. Snacks were flying everywhere with the two of them fighting over the box like a couple of nuts……_Oh wait…they are a couple of nuts…._ "Well that didn't take long…" I smiled at Fred and Daphne as I noticed I had looked like a total mess…. My hair was half up and half down and my glasses were askew upon my nose. I didn't care if they did mess it up, I was just glad that they were themselves again. _Especially Shaggy_. It was just then I had realized that one of my lenses had fallen out of my glasses… I struggled to search the van for a spare lens but stopped when a hand met mine across the floor…

My face began to reheat as I saw that it was Shaggy's hand that was clasped over my own…. He was smiling his usual "Shaggy" smile and had a Scooby Snack in his mouth. I was speechless….I thought that I would stop thinking about the ridiculous things I was thinking earlier if he was happy again!! But no…. this time my heart was beating faster than before.

"Like thanks Velma…." He said

"Huh?" I asked confused

"Like, thanks….. you know like in thank you…"

"Oh….ummm your welcome?"

"Like you always had a way to make Scoob and I feel better."

I found myself turning even more red as he said that _Always….a way to make him feel better? _

"Uhh… no problem Shaggy, really…..but could you help me find my spare glasses lens?"

"Like sure Velma… actually I have a spare one in my pocket for you right now."

_He keeps one in his pocket….for me….. __why_

"Like here it is! Okay hold still while I put it in okay?"

"……o….okay."

He was puzzled by the reason as to why I was so red in the face. "Uhh… like are you okay Velma?"

BUMP!! The Mystery Machine had hit a large bump in the road causing me to lose the balance I had sitting down….. and apparently Shaggy did too….. I was a deep crimson red now….because our noses were brushing against one another…. And he caught me by the arms…..

He was beginning to blush too, although it wasn't as deep as me….."Like…Zoinks…."

"Jinkies….."

And then there was a long silence between us….. until he chuckled a bit and I giggled with embarrassment….. and then I finally said "Sorry…."

"Hehehe…Like don't worry about it Velma….."

He helped me up and then we looked at each other again….. I had no idea what was going on inside his mind at that moment…. But I knew that mine was flooded with thoughts about what had just happened.

The day had dragged on…. It seemed like we would never reach a new town with all the desert that lie ahead of us… it would be at least a 2 day drive to the next town…I even ignored eating from being so distracted by my thoughts about Shaggy. I didn't know if things would ever be the same between us now……_ I wanted him to feel better so that things would be normal again….Now…. I don't know if things will ever be normal again……_ I thought sadly, as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up I found that Fred and Daphne weren't around; They had went out to lunch apparently… _Seemed we've reached the next town…_ Scooby was sleeping peacefully on his belly about a meter from my sleeping bag. He reminded me of when he was a puppy sleeping in the same fashion every night, cute as can be. Now the only question was where was……

I gasped in shock to find him sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around me, with a smile on his face telling me he was relaxed. I smiled back at him and found myself blushing once again…. And it was then I saw the note in his hand I began to read:

_It's like you said; There's someone out there for everyone, even me and Scooby…. But I think that the person out there for me… has been here all along……and like, she's here in my arms right now…._

I felt my heart flutter inside my chest, and I found myself smiling at him once again, except this time I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead…. "I'm glad that you're happy again…." I whispered in his ear…. and snuggled up close to him, wrapping my right arm around him and decided to fall back into a deep slumber.

Except this time Velma could fall asleep easy, knowing that her best friend was happy again…. With her…… and this was how it was supposed to be.

The End

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Note: I am going to do a 30 chapter romance/adventure/action story with ShaggyxVelma and the rest of the gang in the near future… if you want to know anything about ahead of time… please email me and tell me you are interested. If I get enough people who are interested in it… I will start it within 2 weeks! So start reviewing people!!!! (AngelMizukageMD)


End file.
